justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
MV
The MV is a large military off-road car in Just Cause. The guerrilla PDA page calls it an "EMVEE Armadillo". For any other MVs, see MV (disambiguation). Name In normal gameplay, the vehicle is called simply "MV", but the guerrilla PDA page calls it an "EMVEE Armadillo". This is a reference to how the HMMWV, that it's based on also has an abbreviation-name that is commonly spoken as "Humvee" for ease of pronunciation. In Just Cause 2, the name "MV" became the designator for several more HMMWV-based military vehicles. In Just Cause 4 it was revealed that the name "Armadillo" is, in fact, the name of the company that produced the iconic MV. Appearance It's obviously based on the HMMWV. Unlike the HMMWV, which is available in many versions, the MV's rear end is only available as the "pickup" version. It's distinguished from the HMMWV mostly by its large mud guards / fenders and its large bumpers. It looks like it might be lightly armoured, but it's not really bullet-proof. Performance It's quite good off-road, but it's not fast enough to be recommended for those sidemissions where you have to catch a sports-car. It gains higher speed than most cars when driving down steep hills, possibly due to the heavyweight class of the vehicle. The Agency variant is completely bulletproof, like a Ballard series armored vehicles, but is unobtainable on PC. Versions and locations How to drive the Agency MV on PC This guide shows PC players how to remove Tom Sheldon from the car, to allow the player to drive it. It's not possible (or just not known how to) bring the vehicle out of the mission and into freeroam. *Play the mission normally until you are prompted to get into the Agency MV's mounted gun. *Get in one of the Cutler Bullhorns and use it to nudge the Agency MV forward. *An enemy Wallys GP will spawn as soon as the Agency MV is moved. *Immediately get out of the Cutler Bullhorn and kill the mounted gunner in the Wallys GP. *After he is disposed of, hijack the Wallys GP to evict the San Esperito Military soldier. *After this, he must be defeated. Use the mounted gun on the rear of the Wallys GP, run him over, or simply shoot him until he dies. *Use either the Cutler Bullhorn or the Wallys GP you captured to push the Agency MV down to Guerrilla 1. It doesn't matter which vehicle you use, but the Wallys GP is smaller, so it is preferred. *After pushing the vehicle all the way around the land and across the bridge, once you've reached Guerrilla 1, line up the Agency MV with the garage door. *Ram the vehicle as hard as you can with the Wallys GP or Cutler Bullhorn and push it towards the garage door. When it gets close enough, turn your wheel and head around the Agency MV up to the garage. The door should open and the Agency MV should roll in. **Try not to let the door open while the Agency MV is too close, otherwise it'll get catapulted backward and away from the garage door. **If the vehicle stops shy of the door, don't be afraid to push it in further. *Let it roll in until the garage door closes on the MV. When it closes, immediately get out of your Wallys GP. *By getting out of the Wallys GP the game should no longer register you as being in a vehicle, and it should open the garage door for you. It might take a couple of seconds. and a few more door closes. *Once the door opens, the Agency MV will now be respawned and fully drivable. Tom Sheldon will be stuck in the garage however and the player should not get more than 70 meters away from him. *Alternatively, get into the mounted gun of the Wallys GP, and Tom Sheldon should then get into the car himself, allowing him to be pushed wherever you please. Trivia *The Rioja Cartel is the only faction in Just Cause that doesn't have a variant of this vehicle. **However, technically, the Guerrillas doesn't have a variant either, because their variant that spawns at safehouses has no decals. *Just Cause 2 has similar vehicles: **MV Command. **MV Quartermaster. **MV V880. *According to some screenshots, a vehicle resembling an MV will return in Just Cause 3. **This outdated piece of trivia is referring to the Urga Szturm 63A. *The only ones with mounted guns at the back are only seen in missions. Take for example, the Agency version in Devil's Drop Zone, or the unmarked version in The San Esperito Connection, or even some Black Hand versions in Streets of Fire. *Just Cause Demo calls the GP Thunder Extreme Prototype a Prototype MV. *This is one of the relatively few vehicles that can be driven to the Rioja 04 safehouse. Other such vehicles include The Vampire and Rotor industries ATRV. *The Black Hand variant may appear all black, but in the proper lighting, one can see that it's actually a camouflage design of multiple shades of black, like the other variants. *The forward-facing mounted gun is slightly offset to the left. *The big mud guards, big bumper and narrow windows make this vehicle similar in style to the Meister ATV 4 and Triton - patroller. *The Agency variant in Devil's Drop Zone is completely bulletproof, like a Ballard series armored vehicles. *The vehicles secondary name Armadillo, has been confirmed as the company name. Just Cause 4 has at least one industrial vehicle from the same company. Gallery San Esperito Military version Military MV.png|This is the most common variant. Military MV 2.png Military MV Front.png Military MV Rear.png Military MV Side.png Military MV Top.png MV Engine texture.png|Engine texture and front grill of a San Esperito Military version. MV Interior.png|The interior of a Military version. MV.png|At the de los Bravos military camp. Army MV.JPG|A weaponless Military version found in a Guerrilla sidemission. Black Hand version Black Hand MV with rear-facing mounted gun.png|With the mounted gun facing backwards. This variant appears only once in the mission Streets of Fire. Note the black and grey camouflage design as it can be seen well in this picture. Black Hand MV.png|Regular Black Hand variant, with the mounted gun facing forward. Black Hand MV Rear view.png Black Hand MV Front view.png Black Hand MV Back view.png Black Hand MV Side view.png Black Hand MV Top view.png Huerta SPA Ocelot Civilian Variants.png|Near two Huerta SPA Ocelots. Guerrilla version MV, side view from front.jpg MV, side view from behind.jpg MV, Guerrilla version, (safehouse), front view..jpg MV, Guerrilla version, (safehouse), side view..jpg MV, Guerrilla version, (safehouse), rear view.jpg MV, upper view.jpg San Esperito Police Department version Police_MV.png|In the mission Dismissed Without Honors. Police MV 2.png Police_MV.JPG Police MV in sidemission.JPG|The same version except this time in a sidemission. Also, how are they out in the middle of a jungle? Agency version Agency MV Front Quarter.jpg|While at this time we don't know if the Agency MV is possible to save on PC, it is certainly possible to drive it. Agency MV Rear Quarter.jpg|The vehicle in the background is a Wallys GP. Agency MV Front.jpg Agency MV Left Side.jpg Agency MV Right Side.jpg Agency MV Rear.jpg|The van is a Cutler Bullhorn. Agency MV Top Front.jpg Agency MV Top Rear.jpg Agency MV On Foot.jpg MV (Agnecy purple).png|Unique cutscene version with different wheels and a higher suspension, seen in Devil's Drop Zone. Agency MV.png|Agency version, seen in the mission Devil's Drop Zone at its parking spot. Agency MV (mounted gun close-up).png|Rear view. Agency MV.jpg|The Mounted Gun. Agency MV (damaged).jpg|Slightly damaged. Unmarked and armed version Unmarked MV.JPG|A rare unmarked version with a Mounted Gun pointing forward. MV,armed and unmarked, mission -The San Esperito Connection-, side view from front..jpg|Unmarked and armed version in the mission The San Esperito Connection but with the Mounted Gun pointing backward. MV version armed and unmarked, side view from behind..jpg MV version armed and unmarked, front view..jpg MV version armed and unmarked, rear view..jpg MV version armed and unmarked, upper view..jpg MV version armed and unmarked, side view..jpg MV version armed and unmarked, front inside view..jpg|Inside view. MV version armed and unmarked, view of the mounted weapon..jpg|Close-up of the Mounted Gun. MV, view of the underside parts..jpg|Underside view. Montano Cartel version Montano Cartel MV.JPG|Montano Cartel variant in a sidemission. A better quality is needed. Montano Cartel MV (2).JPG|Montano Cartel variant side view. Montano Cartel MV (3).JPG|Montano Cartel variant rear view. Miscellaneous Wallys GP and MV, together side by side, upper side view.jpg|A Guerrilla Wallys GP seen on roads in Guerrilla and unstable provinces is on the left and on the right is an MV provided at Guerrilla safehouses, together side by side. MV at Rioja 04 safehouse.png|MV at Rioja 4 safehouse. Rotor Industries ATRV at El Crucero Air Base.JPG|An unmarked one is inside the shed. Red Scando 700 Sedan Rear.png|An unmarked version is in the foreground. The vehicle pictured is a Scando 700 Sedan. (Real) Humvee, model -M1025-.jpg|The HMMWV (or Humvee), the vehicle which this vehicle is based off of. Unmarked MV in unmarked military base.JPG|An unmarked one in an unmarked military base near the field that's destroyed in Field of Dreams. Category:Just Cause Vehicles Category:Military Vehicles Category:Content Category:Faction vehicles in San Esperito